deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu
Ryu Hayabusa vs. Strider Hiryu is the 28th episode of Death Battle. This episode is sponsored by Lumosity. Description Episode 28 - Ninja Gaiden VS Strider! The duel to see who is gaming's deadliest ninja! Interlude Wiz: Ninjitsu. Originally created by farmers to kill their oppresive samurai lords, the ninja has become one of the deadliest killers in history. Boomstick: Like Ryu Hayabusa, the ultimate Dragon Ninja. Wiz: And Strider Hiryu, the high-tech mercenary. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a death battle. Ryu Hayabusa Wiz: His name literally meaning Dragon Falcon, Ryu Hayabusa was born in the Dragon-lineage legacy, and trained in the ways of the ninja from the moment he could crawl. Boomstick: How are you supposed to keep a baby in their crib when they can freakin' backflip out of it? Wiz: A prodigy in the art of combat, Ryu far exceeded his clan's expectations. When he turned 18, he donned the traditional blue garb, then single-handedly defeated both the criminal cult of Nostradomis and the army of Emperor Geruda. Boomstick: And that was ''before ''his father gave him the Dragon Sword: a single-edged katana carved from the fang of a dragon which, when combined with the mystical eye of the dragon, becomes a divine blade of ultimate power. Wiz: It also has one serious security system. If someone other than a strong-willed Hayabusa attempts to wield it, the true Dragon Sword will feed on and eventually devour their soul. Boomstick: I need that kind of tech for my car! Teach those damn caddy-smashing raptors a lesson. Wiz: In addition Ryu has an enormous arsenal of various weaponry, including the Lunar Staff, Falcon´s Talons, a Kusari-gana, basically a chain sickle, numerous types of, shurikens, bombs, bows, etc., etc. and the Eclipse Scythe: a weapon forged by werewolves and quenched in the blood of living human beings. Because some people just have to do things the hard way. Boomstick: (cough) The badass way Wiz. And if that wasn´t enough, he´s also a magician! But instead of pulling rabbits out of a hat, it´s a fire dragon! Wiz: Uh, no, though that would make one impressive party trick. Ryu channels the energies of his unusually strong spirit for mystical tecniques called Ninpo. Boomstick: Well this ninpogician can summon fireballs, create a fighting shadow of himself, blow shit up with his own version of the Torn Sky Blast, and even seems to be able to teleport short distances... what the fuck did he just turned into a bird???!!! Wiz: Ryu's spirit is so unnaturally strong he can manipulate that spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats: like the bird thing, and surviving fatal wounds, though this sudo-healing factor requires a lot of time, rest, and meditation to pull off. Hayabusa falls from the sky, grabs onto an armed goon, then lands while stabbing him. Ryu then removes his sword from the goon's body, splattering it. (*cue Dead or Alive 2 - The Shooted*) Boomstick: Ryu is fast enough to deflect automatic fire, tough enough to land a 300-meter drop, and has developed a ninja sense, which anticipates danger. Like when a chick asks if she looks fat in a new outfit. Wiz: And despite mastering the ninja art of stealth, he tends to just rush in, swords swinging. Every. Single. Time. Boomstick: Hehey, whatever works. He´s destroyed entire armies of fiends and demons, killed the Dark Dragon, twice somehow, won the second Dead Or Alive tournament, avenged his father's death and finally annihilated the Devil himself, all just to get himself laid. Ryu: Such selfish arrogance... I cannot allow this! Strider Hiryu Wiz: His name literally meaning Flying Dragon, Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries. Boomstick: It´s so hard to find a good cyber-ninja school these days. Wiz: Seems whoever put him there made the right choice. Hiryu far exceeded his teachers´ expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. Boomstick: What does that mean? Well, even a C-Class Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces, so just imagine what a Special A-Class Strider can do. Oh wait, you don´t have to cause we´re here to tell you about it! Wiz: After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister. Boomstick: Naturally, pissed off at the Striders manipulating him and his sister, he immediately retired... after killing her, of course. Wiz: Hiryu wields a deadly lightsword Cypher named Falchion. It generates a blade of high voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything. Today, plasma cutters can reach temperatures over 2 million degrees Celsius, cutting through steel and other metals with ease. Boomstick: It´s basically a super-long extending lightsaber. Wiz: Well, kind of, it´s a sword with a plasma aura that leaves a trail of death. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles. Boomstick: All with an incredibly satisfying shing sound. (*Strider swings Cypher*) Boomstick: That's the one. Wiz: Apart from the Cypher, Hiryu wields a large arsenal of sci-fi gear and weaponry, including the Varga: a teleporting device. He uses his medical tech to heal wounds, the climb sickles to, well, climb, the jump trick to... jump higher. Boomstick: I guess they don´t have a thesuarus at the ninja school. He also has a device that can cause earthquakes, shoot fire and launch big balls of electricity. Wiz: And last, but not least, he has three types of cybernetic drones at his back and call. Option A are twin satelite bots which shield Hiryu and shoot wave after wave of deadly laser discs. Boomstick: Option B is a Robo-Panther. It´s like a giant death-cat that doesn´t need a litterbox or scratch the shit out of your furniture. Wiz: Finally, Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings and oversized grenades. Boomstick: Argh, I hate birds! Now they have grenades. Wiz: Hiryu´s speed and agility are off the charts. Fortunate, since he also doesn´t seems to ever use his ninja stealth skills. He´s even fast enough to dodge shadow tag bullets: highly advanced ammunition designed to track supersonic targets, like Striders. Basically, anti-aircraft rounds for people. Boomstick: He´s also strong enough to slice clean through the human body... with a karate chop!!! Wiz: Hiryu has somehow been in retirement for over 2,000 years; likely because of the advanced medicine of the future. Yet despite distancing himself from the Strider program, he has been pulled out of retirement more times than John McClane. Boomstick: He´s fought dinosaurs and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station, and is so badass he considers huge flying warships mere toys. He even slew the magical creator of the world... twice. Apparently God is no match for this future ninja. Strider Hiryu: There's no escape! Strider Hiryu unleashes his mechanical horde, KO-ing previous Death Battle contestant Akuma. Announcer: Hyper Combo K.O.! Akuma: *KO scream* Hiryu then rides off on one of his Option B's. Strider Hiryu: No place for amateurs. DEATH BATTLE! An armed soldier stands in a building under construction as both Hayabusa and Hiryu appear and kill him with a slash from their swords. Hayabusa and Strider then jump backwards into a fighting pose. FIGHT! (*cue Ninja Gaiden - Alma Awakened*) Ryu jumps backwards and throws three shurikens at Hiryu but misses as he slides under them and ambushes Ryu, slashing him towards a wall. Hayabusa bounces off the wall and hits Hiryu with his True Dragon Sword and causes him to fall down. Ryu bears down on Hiryu with his sword several times, and then Hiryu cartwheels over Hayabusa. Hiryu slashes at Ryu, but he blocks it and throws a Boomerang Shuriken at Hiryu, who cartwheels over him again. Hiryu dodges the Shuriken flying past him and jumps over, starts slashing at Ryu multiple times, and after cartwheeling over him again, slices the flying Shuriken in half. Hayabusa slashes at Hiryu multiple times with the Dragon Sword and succesfully kicks him into the wall. Hiryu bounces off the wall, but Ryu catches him in midair and piledrives Hiryu into the ground. Ryu pulls out his Eclipse Scythe. He attempts to kill Hiryu with it but Hiryu teleports out of the way, and cleanly removes the scythe´s blade with his Cypher. Hayabusa jumps back and pulls out a Whip Chain. He swings it, and throws it at Hiryu with presicion, but Hiryu decimates it into two dozen embers of metal with a combo of slashes. Ryu charges his Ninpo and an ethereal shadow of himself appears. The two continuosly attack Hiryu with their swords until Hiryu summons his satelite drones. Strider Hiryu: Back off! As the satelite bots fire their laser discs, Ryu jumps forward, dodging them, and destroys the drones with a well-aimed shuriken. (*cue Warriors Orochi 3 - Ryu's Determination*) Ryu lands and fires a high-speed wave of arrows. Hiryu dodges the arrows. Ryu prepares to fire an arrow with a bomb attached to it, but Hiryu´s plasma Cypher destroys Ryu´s bow. Hiryu charges at Ryu and slashes but misses as Ryu teleports. Ryu appears behind him and prepares his Torn Sky Blast. Hiryu is hit by the blast and is sent to another room. Hayabusa tries to stab Hiryu in the neck but he jumps over, and uses his sickles to climb the wall, dodging the first attack and slashing at the second. Both ninjas attack each other, doing fight combos as they fly up the building. Strider Hiryu is knocked upward, seemingly the last person hit. (*cue Ninja Gaiden - Alma Awakened*) then uses his medical tech to heal as Ryu Hayabusa heals with his ninpo. Then both prepare to fire their blasts and when they connect, it causes a small explosion, knocking both back. Hiryu is pushed back further and is about to summon his robotic animals. Strider Hiryu: There's no escape. As his robotic animals charge at Ryu, Hayabusa destroys them all with a single combo. He attacks but Hiryu jumps out of the way and fires his Cypher´s plasma arrows. Ryu flips past them and jumps on a crane. Hiryu flies up the same crane as Ryu throws several fireballs at him. Hiryu disperses them by swinging his sword. Ryu jumps on top of the crane after him. (*cue Ninja Gaiden - Intro*) Both ninjas stand, staring at each other, then both run towards each other, jumping forward, and swinging their swords once. They both land on the ground. There are a few seconds of silence until Hayabusa is wounded, bleeding. Strider Hiryu: Time to end this! Ragnarok! Strider Hiryu charges at Ryu at super-fast speeds with the Varga, then piledrives Hayabusa straight through the roof and keeps going through all of its stories to the base of the skyscraper. The deed done, Strider Hiryu vanishes. K.O.! As one of Hiryu's hawks drops a grenade on Ryu, Strider Hiryu leaves the building using his glider. Results Boomstick: Ragnor-owned! Wiz: This fight was very close, and Ryu's ninpo was certainly a match for Hiryu's gadgets. Boomstick: But Ryu's enormous arsenal was useless against the Cypher. Wiz: The only weapon that can stand up to the Cypher was his True Dragon Sword, but even then, while it can cut through people like butter, Hiryu does the same with his bare hands. Boomstick: This guy can make a wicked sandwich. Also while Ryu can deflect automatic fire, Strider can dodge personalized anti-aircraft bullets. Wiz: If you consider the differences in speed, this means Hiryu is at least 43% faster. Ultimately, Hiryu surpasses Ryu in strength, speed, and weaponry. Boomstick: Looks like Strider just floored Hayabusa. Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu. You can find the fight here http://www.screwattack.com/shows/originals/death-battle/death-battle-ryu-hayabusa-vs-strider-hiryu Trivia *This was Death Battle's first ninja vs. ninja matchup, excluding the Ninja Turtle Battle Royale. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Magic vs Technology Battles